Network infrastructure providers such as datacenter managers, Internet service providers, and Internet backbone providers typically require large amounts of network bandwidth. Current network devices such as managed switches may provide network data rates above 10 gigabits per second by aggregating data transferred over several lanes of a communication medium. For example, 100-gigabit Ethernet provided in a 100GBase-R4 mode may use four communication lanes to provide one hundred gigabits of network bandwidth. Typical communication mediums may include twisted pair, twinaxial copper wire, optical fiber, or electrical backplane.